Christmas With The Kirkland's
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Arthur is a three year old who's brothers are a lot older then him. His brothers feel bad he feels different from them. Fail summary. Review please! Short oneshot


Christmas with the Kirkland's

Arthur was three years old. The youngest, of his four older brothers. Scot, Patrick, Adam and Jestin. Arthur sat on the couch in Scots lap. He loves all his brothers no matter how much they teased him but it got upsetting at times. Like right now Scot was sitting with him because right before he made Arthur cry. Scot yelled at him because he wasn't paying attention and nearly killed himself. Arthur slid on the tip step of the stairs, thankfully, Scot caught him and then told him to "Watch what yer doin!" And Arthur started tearing up. He was so damn sensitive. Then Patrick walked in "Hey. Scot we need yer 'Elp with the tree."

Scot stood up holding Arthur who cling to his shirt tightly. "Ye wanna come, boyo?" Scot looked down. "Mmhmm." Arthur nodded. His cheeks were pink due to the snow they were standing in and his brothers were lifting a christmas tree into the house.

Once they were done the tree sat in the middle of the living room. Scot wiped his hands as did Patrick while Jestin and Adam were just panting. Arthur felt left put sometimes. He was the youngest by a lot and the only blond and he talked differently from them. Jestin saw his little brothers glum look and stepped in. "What's wrong Arthur?" Said little boy looked up. "Why am I so different from you guys?" he looked down. "Huh?" Jestin was confused. "You guys are so much bigger then me and you talk and look different too." He wiped a tear from his cold cheek. Jestin sighed and picked up the little one. "Ye look the most like mom. I envy ye for that." he smiled walking down the hallway to the picture of there mother. Arthur smiled he did look like their mother. "Don't ye look like her?" Jestin smiled. "Yeah." Arthur giggled when Jestin tickled Arthurs stomach.

The tree was done after they had decorated it in various tinsels and ornaments. "Big brudda!" Arthur ran towards Scot. Scot turned and picked up the little English nation. "What's wrong?" He asked the upset looking Brit. "Francis is outside he knocked down my snowman!" Arthur replied angrily. "And what did ye do?" Scot asked. "I pushed him, bit the he pushed me and I couldn't get up." Arthur stated. Scot sighed walking out the door. "Francis. Don't ye dare touch Arthur again you got it?" the 8 year old French nation just rolled his eyes and walked off the property.

"lil' bitch." Scot growled stepping back In the house. Patrick was lighting a fire in the fireplace. Arthur was on the floor playing with his stuffed unicorn and Adam and Jestin went out to buy some stuff. Scot sat down next to Arthur and watched the smaller play.

Arthur was so small, he wished that French kid would just leave him alone.

It's not like he could just beat up done kid. He wished he could put the little brat in his place. "Hey Artie ye should get tae sleep, Santa wont come if ye ain't a sleep." Patrick grinned. Arthurs eyes sparkled and he got up and jumped up and down in place. "No! Santa has to come!" Arthur panicked Scot and Patrick laughed."Then ye better get tae bed, boyo." Scot ruffled the little ones hair.

Arthur was running up the stairs Before Scot even finished. Once Arthur had fallen a sleep Jestin and Adam walked in the door with a few bags. Patrick and Scot turned. "Oh yer back." Scot stated. "Yeah, Arthur sleeping?"

"Yeah." Patrick said. With that they set down the newly brought presents on the floor around the tree. Once they were all set in their places Adam spoke.

"Hey! Hey! Can I open one my present!"

He asked reaching for the biggest one of his presents. "Your an idiot." Jestin swatted Adams hand away. With an 'ow!' from Adam and laugh from Patrick the four decided it was time to call it a night.

-7:03 Christmas morning-

"It's Christmas! Wake up big brudda!" Arthur cheered jumping on Scotland's bed. "oof!" Scot cursed sitting up. "I'm up I'm up." scot smirked tiredly lifting up the smaller. He carried him into all the other rooms and he through the brit at all the other brothers which he thought was hilarious and Arthur giggle as he lightly flung him on the others stomachs. "Your an ass." Patrick elbowed scot walking down the stairs. Scot just laughed still holding the Brit.

They watched as Arthur tour through all the presents and they opened their presents. When they were done Arthur went outside with Scot to play his new sled.

"Your sled is dumb." Francis laughed pointing at Arthur. Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Your face is dumb you stupid frog." Arthur growled Scot raised an eyebrow. Francis seemed to have nothing further to say so he just walked away. "Atta boy." Scot ruffled Arthurs hair. Arthur smirked and waived in francis' direction. "B'bye." Arthur giggled. "Haha." Scot laughed and put the sled away and carried Arthur back inside. This was a good Christmas for the Kirkland's.

**Authors note: more brotherly love! Okay so it's all the brothers but I always though scot and Arthur would have an oldest and youngest cute relationship Thing so yeah~ review please!**


End file.
